For example, an electric-powered vehicle described in Patent Document 1 includes a drive wheel, a coasting wheel, a body frame, a seat a foot rest portion, and an arched handlebar. The drive wheel and the coasting wheel are arranged to be spaced apart from each other in the traveling direction. The body frame rotationally supports the drive wheel and the coasting wheel. The seat is arranged above the drive wheel. The foot rest portion is arranged between the drive wheel and the coasting wheel. The handlebar is pivotal about an axis extending in the vehicle width direction. By pivoting the handlebar, the user is allowed to use the electric-powered vehicle in a sit-down state, which is a state in which the user is seated on the seat, and also in a stand-up state, which is a state in which the user stands upright on the foot rest portion while facing the seat.